


new in town

by Firestorm0108



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	1. first impressions could of gone smoother

As Robbie’s car pulled over the horizon he saw the silhouette of his new home as the sun started to fall behind the buildings ,Central City. this was the first place in the multiverse the rider wanted Robbie to live a normal life, or at least didn't want to be in control 100% of the time. 

“So why here?” Robbie asked as he finally reached the suburbs of the city, he and the rider had gotten much better at communication since they both realised this was going to be a long term partnership ‘there's a convergence’ the rider said in his head as Robbie closed his eyes and tried to sense any unusual energy as he got hit with a lot of different hits as he shook his head “what the hell” he said as the rider seemed to nod in his head ‘this world has metahumans’ he said as Robbie nodded “like how mine had inhumans” Robbie said as the rider agreed ‘but these beings gained their power from energy from different dimensions so it will mess with our tracking capabilities’ it spoke as Robbie pulled over at a cafe ‘you know coffee doesn't affect you right’ the rider asked as Robbie had to appreciate the almost human phrasing “yeah i know” he muttered as he got out of the car “but i've been a flaming skeleton for the past six months and i just want something normal” he added as he closed the door. he didn't lock the car, if some unfortunate soul tried to steal his car they wouldn't end up on the living side of things. As he was walking to the door he heard a frustrated noise coming from the other side of a van. Robbie’s curiosity got the best of him as he walked to the other side of the van and saw a woman standing over a car with the hood popped open as he walked up behind her “you ok?” he asked as she jumped and turned and he could of sworn her eyes changed colour for a split second as she put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath “sorry about that” he said smiling as she shook her head “no it's fine you just surprised me that's all” she said as he nodded “yeah i get that a lot” he said as she looked at him curiously “what's the problem” he asked nodding to the engine as he approached and engine and she moved to the side “no idea” she said as he looked at the engine and his smile seemed to get a little wider. “You seem happy” she said as he looked at her and shook his head “let's just say this is the most normal my life has been in a long time” he said as she nodded “makes sense” she said as he looked at her as she shrugged “it's a Central City thing” she said as he nodded “i’ll keep that in mind” he said as he reached in the engine and and started to fix it “i'm new in town” he said as she nodded “how long have you lived here?” she asked as he pulled his arm out and wiped his hand on the rag he kept in his back left pocket as he thought for a second “been in the City about half an hour” he said as he shrugged “if we include the drive from the suburbs” he said as he closed the hood “i think your all good” he said as she looks at the car “really?” she asked as he nodded “before my life got confusing i was a simple mechanic” Robbie said as she looked at the car “i wouldn't say simple” she said as she tapped her fingers on the hood as he shrugged “my names Robbie” he said as offered his hand and she took it “doctor Caitlin Snow” she said as she shook his hand “nice to meet you Doctor Snow” he said as she laughed “Caitlin is fine” she said as he nodded “well it's been fun” he said as he pulled out his card and gave it to her “just in case you need someone to magically and fix your car again” he said as he went to walk away and heard a screeching noise come from the other side of the parking lot as a car came shooting past.

Caitlin barely had time to register the car coming full speed at her as she was pushed out of the way as she landed on the ground and heard a crash as she looked up and saw that the car had crushed itself against a wall with Robbie in between.

Robbie groaned as he felt the car wrapped around his stomach as he looked at the driver who was dead as he felt a little dazed, being the rider for so long her forgot what pain actually felt like as he saw Caitlin next to him asking him something as he shook his head and tried to focus “you ok?” he asked as she looked at him “me?” she asked astounded as he looked down and put his right hand on the car and pushed without much effort as Caitlin looked at him shocked as he looked down at his already closing wounds as she just looked at the wounds completely shocked as he was fully healed and even his shirt and jacket fixed up “told you i had a weird life” Robbie said calmly as he looked at the driver as he walked around to the driver side door and pulled the door off its hinges and he dropped it as he checked the driver's pulse “yeah definitely dead” he muttered as he shook his head “damn drunk driver's” he said as he looked at Caitlin “you ok?” he asked as she just kept looking “your a meta” she muttered as he shrugged “close enough” he said as he heard sirens “look it was great meeting you but me and cops have a mutual understanding” he said as he jogged over to his car which started as he got close as he looked over at Caitlin “be seeing you Snow” he said as his car shot backwards as he turned and shot down the street moments before the cops arrived as, to Caitlin’s relief, it was Joe.


	2. safe

“What happened?” Joe asked as Caitlin was still dazed “the car shot round the corner” she said as he pointed around the entrance to the car park and around on the path the car took as she ended at the wall “i was standing in the way and a guy pushed me out of the way” she said as Joe walked to the car “what was this guy?” Joe asked as he looked at the door “he was a metahuman” she said as Joe looked at her “let's get you to star labs” Joe said as he put a hand on her shoulder and they got in his car a she looked at the patrol officer “secure the scene” he said as they nodded.

“So what powers did this guy have?” Barry asked as Caitlin shrugged “he was strong, really strong” she said as she brushed a mark on her arm as she has a graze from the fall. “And he healed, instantly” she continued as Barry nodded “do you think he’s good?” he asked as Caitlin nodded “he saved my life without even thinking” she said as Barry nodded and Iris looked at him “so what are we going to do?” she asked as Barry shook his head “nothing” he said as Cisco looked at him “man are you sure” he asked as Barry shrugged “he saved Caitlin’s life what are we going to do arrest him?” he asked as as Joe nodded “Barry has a point this guy hasn't done anything wrong” Joe said as he pointed at some of the crime scene photos on the display screens “plus he took a hit from a car going at least, what, a hundred miles an hour then got sandwiched between the same car and a wall and he wasn't phased” Joe said as Caitlin nodded “if it's OK i'm going to call it a day” she said as they all nodded and told her to get some rest after the night she had. 

As she slid her key into the apartment door the door was pushed open and she closed it behind her and went to the kitchen and got herself a drink as she went over and sat on her couch she pulled his card out of her pocket as she twirled it in her figures with one question going over and over in her mind. Should she call him. He saved her life she had to at least thank him. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number as she put it to her ear and it rang once, twice. Till the line was connected “Reyes” the male voice said as she found herself lost for words as she asked “Robbie?” and he went silent for a second “Caitlin?” he asked back as she nodded then realised he couldn't see her “yeah its me” she said as he was silent “look i just wanted to say thanks for tonight” she said before adding “you saved my life” as he chuckle “yeah and it only cost a couple shattered vertebrae and god only knows how much internal bleeding” he said as she seemed to wince as he chuckle again “don't worry” he said as if realising it “i'm all good” he said as she smirked “yeah i could see that, that's a nice ability you have” she said as he nodded “look Caitlin i'm kinda in the middle of something can we talk later?” he asked as she nodded before saying “yeah sure do you want to have some coffee tomorrow about 1?” she asked as she heard a loud bang through the speaker “yeah that's great, i'll see you then” he said as the call disconnected.

Robbie hung up as he arrived at the port with a not so kind welcome as someone launched an RPG at him. He skidded to a stop as he got out and was surrounded by at least 18 gang members as he wrapped his chain around his forearm and closed his door “so whose in charge?” he asked as all the weapons we're cocked and leveled at his chest “fine” Robbie said as his burned orange “i guess we're doing this then” he said as his chain ignited and stretched he whipped it around as everyone it touched turned to charred remains and ash as his chain landed at rest on the ground and returned to its normal size “i remember when this was a challenge” he muttered as the spirit spoke ‘the more you use my powers the better your control’ she said as he shook his head and walked over to the charred remains “this gang was human trafficking?” he said to himself as he walked towards the containers “so if i were them where would i hide humans” he said as he reached a yellow shipping container and the voice spoke ‘this one’ as Robbie nodded “ok then” he said as he reached down to the chains and the chains heated under his touch and he went to pull them apart as he heard the spirit ‘your face’ as Robbie nodded “i guess” he muttered as he felt the burn and the smelt his flesh being burnt of his body as he transformed and opened the container . Inside were at least a dozen teenage girls all their clothes were torn and as he opened the door they all shuffled back to the far end of the container as the rider reached into his back pocket and pulled out and burner phone and placed it on his end of the container and kicked it over as it stopped right in front of them as the rider spoke in a deep and unnatural which still seemed to carry some of Robbie's emotions “you are free” he said as he heard a gun and turned just as a shotgun went off in the riders face.

The rider didn't even flinch as the shards of metal collided with his flaming skull of a face as he grabbed the gun and crushed it under his grip and grabbed the man and threw him into the air as he slammed him back down on the ground and he didn't move again as the rider looked at the girls and one said “thank you” as Robbie inside the riders mind found that funny. Most people seeing the rider don't thank him. The rider simply nodded and walked back towards his car as he returned back to Robbie and shot out of the shipping yard.


	3. coffee

As Robbie pulled into the car park the back half was wardened off with half of the wall still damaged. He walked in as he saw Caitlin looking over what looked like a police file. “Am i under arrest?” he asked as she looked up and saw him “hey” she said as he gestured to the chair opposite her as she moved a coffee towards the seat and he sat down “so how are you?” he asked as she shook her head “i am thanks to you” she said as he nodded “ah, so that's why you called” he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal sheet of shrapnel and placed it on the table “that car should of crushed you” she said an he looked at her “are you kidding? it did” he said as he rubbed his chest “it took like a whole second to heal” he joked as she looked at him “so what are your powers?” she asked in a hush tone as he took a drink from the coffee “got quite a few” he said not explaining. “Was it the particle accelerator?” she asked as he squinted at her “you have particle accelerators here?” he asked as she looked at him “yeah?” she said as he nodded “cool” he said as he shook his head “no that's not where i got my powers” he said as he finished his drink and placed it on the coaster “then how?” she asked as she leaned in close “were you on a bus?” she asked as he knitted his eyebrows “no? Why?” he asked as she shook her head “just curious she said as he looked at her “your cold” he said as she looked at him “i'm sorry?” she asked as he nodded to her coffee which had ice slowly spreading from where her hand was wrapped around it as she placed it down quickly. “Looks like i'm not the only one with a secret” he said as she rubbed her hands together. Robbie got curious as he tapped on the file “you mind?” he asked as she looked surprised by the change of topic as he picked up the the file and opened it as he saw the crime scene photos. The bodies were scorched and burned as Robbie flicked through the images and he knew it was last night’s job “this is the gang case” he said looking at her “why do you have this?” he asked as she shrugged and put on a pair of gloves and rubbed her hands again “my friend is a CSI” she said as he nodded “he's gonna have fun with this” he said as she looked at him “why’s that?” she asked as he put the images down on the table “the points of ignition are small” he said as he pointed between the images “but the entire body burnt at pretty much exactly the same time with the exact same heat” he shrugged “aren't any accelerants i know of that cause that” he said as she looked at him “aren't you a mechanic?” she asked as he shrugged “i watch a lot of science documentaries in my free time” he lied as she nodded slowly “i was thinking the same thing” she agreed as she looked back at the photos “i was thinking some kind of white phosphorus” she said as he thought it could be a good excuse for next time “yeah possibly” he agreed as she shook her head “then how did they get covered in it” she said as he shrugged “maybe it was a metahuman” he said as he leaned back “like your polar opposite” he said as the cup she had, had just about thawed. “So he caused spontaneous combustion on touch? She asked as he shook his head “yeah or he burns so hot the people around him get cooked” he suggested as she nodded “so if it is a metahuman fire stick there are three ways to take it out” he said as he raised three fingers and counted them off “you can remove the fuel, which with a meta might be hard, you can remove the oxygen which again could be a bit hard or with your abilities the third option is probably best you remove the heat” he said as she rubbed her hands together “bad things happen when i use my powers” she said as he nodded “yeah i know that feeling” he said as he looked at her curious look as he shrugged “my powers weren't for free” he said as he smiled “my powers are connected to anger and vengeance” he said as she nodded “every time?” she asked as he nodded “keeping in control was the hardest part” he said as she looked at him “then how?” she asked as he shrugged “you can't be in complete control but you can learn to come to peace with it” he said “find common ground with the other side of yourself and get some mutual respect and it gets easier” he said as she looked at him as he stood up “anyway i've got to jet” he said as he said as he pulled out some money and placed it on the table “for the coffee” he said as he looked at her “and a piece of advice if i could” he said as she nodded “repressing things, be it powers or emotions, just makes the end fallout worse” he said as he tapped the table “think about it” he said as he turned and went for the door as a pain in his head started to grow.

“What is it” Robbie said as he got in his car and the pain in his head subsided ‘i don't trust her’ the spirit spoke ‘she’s hiding something’ it added as Robbie chuckled “better or worse than hiding a demon in her head?” he asked as the spirit went quite before replying ‘it might very well be just as bad’ it replied as Robbie was shocked by the answer as he nodded and became serious “is she a threat?” he asked as the spirit seemed to think again before replying ‘depends on how powerful she is’ it replied as he nodded and started the car “then best we keep an eye on her” he replied as he pulled out and the spirit didn't seem to fond of the idea ‘don't get to attached’ the spirit said as he nodded “i know” he answered as he drove off “just visiting this dimension till whatever we're here for happens” he said as he drove down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

As Barry ran through the city he wasn't sure what he was expecting, he heard Joe as he and a couple of beat cops ran out of the precinct that a car was ablaze and tearing through the city and Barry had no idea what Joe had meant till he arrived on a street opposite to the new Stag enterprises building as a modded sports car shot around the corner like a bat out of hell followed quickly by a flaming muscle car. When Barry said flaming it wasn't the correct term the fire seemed to seep it's way into the metal like it was almost alive, the scene had Barry at a loss for a while till he heard Cisco over coms. “What the hell is that thing?” he said as Barry just nodded as he looked at the thing as it sped around the corner following the sports car “more importantly how do i stop it?” he asked as the voice over the coms changed “Barry you can't touch the car, if it's burning the same temperature that burned the victims then your healing won't fix it” Caitlin said as she seemed to think “if you can get it to stop you could create a vortex and kill the flames” she said as he nodded “i can try” Barry said as he shot down the road and instantly regretted it as he collapsed and rolled to the sidewalk as he noticed the roads where the car had been was steaming as Barry could see an outline of his footprint in the tarmac as he felt the bottom of his foot burning as he screamed as he hit the ground and stood up and limped to lean on a wall “Barry are you ok?” Caitlin asked as Barry just groaned and gritted his teeth “yeah i'm good just keep tracking out hot heard and give me a sec” he replied as put his head against the wall as Cisco continued to track the ‘hothead’ through the city.  
\--

As Joe caught up with Barry as he got out the car “flash are you ok?” he asked as Barry nodded as he tried to walk to Joe but his foot gave out and Joe caught him and shook his head “let's get you to Star labs” he said as he put Barry in the passenger seat and drove to Star labs.   
\--

As Caitlin patched Barry up she noticed that his speed healing was slowed by the burn which didn't make sense because the only thing that should of had that affect was freezing cold. “Your going to be fine Barry but your going to need a couple days” she said as he nodded laying on the bed as he groaned “really sucks that drugs don't work on me” he chuckled as Caitlin looked apologetic as Barry just shook his head “i'm fine Caitlin, thanks” he said as she nodded and walked to the main computer terminal of the cortex as she played over the footage with Cisco as he was trying to get a better view of the flaming car as Caitlin squinted at the window and asked if Cisco could get a clear view because of the tint of window screen as Caitlin shook her head “not the car window” she said as he tapped on the screen at a shop window that reflected the driver side front window which was open as Cisco smiled “now that i can do” he said as he enhanced the image and cleared up the quality as he got a clear look at the guys face, his eyes were burning orange which is what Cisco noticed most before he noticed Caitlin in the corner of his vision as she looked shocked by the man as if she knew him before Cisco looked fully at her “are you ok?” he asked as she looked at him and nodded slowly before getting back to earth “yeah i'm fine” she said as she straightened up “i just need to talk to someone" she said as she turned around and walked out.


	5. underground market

Robbie was drinking coffee, he got a call from Caitlin asking to meet up and besides his nightlife he had nothing better to do with his life. He finished his coffee the moment he was given it which freaked out the person who handed it to him but turning back always left him thirsty and heat naturally didn't affect him. After he got a second cup he sat down and waited till Caitlin walked in and sat opposite him without a word. “Hey” he said as she placed a file on the table and he had a bad feeling he knew what was in it as he slid it away from her and opened it to show photos of last night, him in the hellcharger as Caitlin finally spoke “what are you?” she asked as he put his cup down “depends” he answered as she looked deep at him “what does that mean?” she asked as he shrugged “at first i was a simple mechanic but that was a while ago” he said as he pushed his cup away towards the middle of the table as he tapped on the image “then i was a demon, the devil an Angel but now i'm just the rider” he said simply as she looked at him “but what are you” she asked again as she pulled the last photo from the file and it was a test of the fire that scolded the flash you aren't a meta” she said as he nodded “i never said i was” he said simply as she looked at him “then what” she said sounding almost scared as he sighed “something very bad” he said as he stood up and put money on the table “and tell the flash not to get in my way, he has a tendency to get mad when people get in my way” Robbie said as there was a faint orange glow behind his eyes as he walked off.  
================

As the night came Robbie felt he needed to blow off steam as he decided tonight he’d do the work and the rider didn't seem to mind. He found a underground black market and decided the weapons would look better as scrap. As he walked to the street corner which lead to the underground market as he punched the ground and the elevator below crumpled under the force as he and the slab he was standing on fell as he hit the ground and grunted as he stood up and brushed off the soot and looked around as at least 50 guys looked at him in shock as he cracked his neck as the criminals got their baring and tried to shoot him as he dodged the first burrage as he lifted a part of the slab and threw it at the closest guy as the slab impaled him as his arms flung out and he threw the automatic machine gun, he was holding, as it slided to Robbie's feet as he got an idea as he lifted it and hellfire worked its way around the grip and all over the gun as he smirked as he looked up and all the others fired on him as he didn't bother dodging as holes we're ripped open on his jacket as he saw his own blood drip down as he didn't even flinch at the pain anymore as he fired his gun as the first bullet left the barrel and traveled before connecting on one of the criminals chest before the bullet exploded in a white hot explosion which killed the 8 other criminals standing around him as Robbie smirked, for the first time in a while he was happily surprised as he continued to fire until all criminals we're dead as he tossed the gun and it melted to mesh, the strain of the hellfire being too much for it to handle as he walked over to the high tech laser guns being sold as he put his hand on the crate and the entire stock melted to a liquid metal puddle. As he walked over to other parts of tech which we're also being sold as he looked at it “i'm not sure what you are” he said as he pick a bit up and tossed it in the air and caught it again “but i'm gonna destroy you to be safe” he said as a voice behind him spoke “i'm sorry Mr Reyes but i must insist you leave that device alone” the voice said as Robbie turned and he saw something that even by his standards was weird, it was a old man in a weird high tech chair with tubes that attached to his heard as Robbie was genuinely surprised as he looked at the man in the chair “i'm sorry, what are you?” Robbie asked as he tossed the device between his hands “well that is a question far beyond your understanding, much like that device in your hand” he said as Robbie shook his heard “that wasn't very nice” Robbie said as he clicked his figures and the box holding the rest of the tech melted instantly as the man looked at him “you have quite a power their Mr Reyes” he said as Robbie nodded “you have a quite chair their Mr…” Robbie said as the man raise his hand slightly “you many call me the Thinker” he said as Robbie chuckled “god damn villains and their names” Robbie said as he looked at the man on the chair, the Thinker. “Well look, you haven't actually killed anyone and as far as i can see into your mind, which is quite complex, you haven't caused so much as a speeding ticket” he said as he shrugged “all the same you having this” Robbie decided as he put the device in his pocket as the Thinker sighed “must we do this” he said as a claw shot out of his chair and Robbie grabbed it, at least it was Robbie's hand but the rider had been the one to catch the claw as Robbie tightened his grip as flames started to creep down the cable back to the Thinker as he looked understandably surprised as Robbie tuted “did you see that going well?” he asked curiously as the Thinker pressed the button and the claw detached and he disappeared as Robbie shook his heard “this city is mental” he muttered as he went to the exit as he saw a flash of lightning and he was sent flying before smashing into the wall behind him as he groaned and leaned his head back so it was resting on the wall “and now this is happening” he muttered as he got to his feet and saw a man in head to toe red leather looking at him as he scratched the back of his head and realised he was bleeding “the flash?” he asked as the man nodded and he stretched and ll of his broken bones relocated themselves and knitted together “i thought i gave Caitlin a message for you” Robbie muttered as the Flash seemed worried that Robbie knew that name as Robbie shrugged “fine then” he muttered as he patted his pocket and felt the device was in there, he planned to take it apart and find out it was later as he bent down and picked up a bolt from the elevator he broke earlier as he rolled it in his hands as he looked at the Flash “any chance you let me leave?” he asked as the Flash smirked and put his hands on his hips “you killed a lot of people so let's go with no” he said as Robbie nodded “then i'm sorry” Robbie as he threw the bolt and it slammed into the Flash’s foot as the hellfire allowed the bolt to dig itself further into the ground as the Flash screamed as Robbie walked past “don't worry it i'll turn back to normal in a couple minutes then you can pull it out” he said as he tapped the Flash on the shoulder as he walked past and towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

“Caitlin you known this psychopath?” Barry asked as he sat on the medical bed as Caitlin patched up his foot yet again as she seemed distracted “not personally” she said as she wrapped up the bandage “his name is Robbie Reyes” she said as he knitted his eyebrows “Robbie, saved your life, Robbie” he asked as she nodded “did you know?” he asked as she looked at him “that he was a murdering vigilante?” she asked before shaking her head “not until the security footage yesterday” she said as Barry nodded “do you know his powers?” he asked as she shook her head and removed her gloves “he heals faster than you, he has incredible strength but besides that i'm not sure” she said as he nodded “he also did something to this” he said as he held up the bolt Caitlin removed from his foot “it looked like it had veins of fire around it and he manipulated it with his mind” Barry said as Cisco finally spoke “cool” he said as he took the bolt “i'll run it for anything that shouldn't be there” he said as he walked out of the room leaving the two alone “Barry…” Caitlin started as Barry sat up and she sat next to him “i'm not sure you can win this” she said simply “as far as i saw he can't die and touching him will hurt you more than it hurts him” she said as Barry nodded “any chance you could talk him down?” he asked as she shook her head “i doubt it, we only met up a couple of times, he knows about Frost but he seemed completely unworried about her” she said as he nodded and thought “then maybe we reach out to some he will worry about” he decided as Caitlin guessed who he was talking about.  
=========================  
2 days later 

 

Robbie was surprised when he got another text from Caitlin. 

‘Need to talk, meet me at the docks tonight at 9 - Caitlin’

He had a bad feeling about the meeting and the rider was hellbent of saying it was a trap about a thousand times in Robbie's heard, but he went anyway for a reason he didn't quite understand himself. 

As he pulled up to the docks in the charger he felt like he was being watched, or more that someone was tracking him as he got out and walked around to the front of the car and sat on his hood as he saw a bolt of lightning and the Flash standing in front of him as he sighed “well damn” he muttered as the Flash looked at him “what not who you’re expecting?” he asked as Robbie shook his head “on the contrary, you were exactly who i was expecting but i still leave some room for surprise” he replied as the Flash nodded “then your gonna love tonight” he said as Robbie shook his head “trust me Flash, i don't enjoy hurting people like you” he stated as Barry looked at him “like me?” he asked as Robbie nodded “while it's true you made many mistakes you are pure of heart and soul so it brings me no joy to hurt you” Robbie said as the Flash shook his head “take it from the guy whose friend invented the brooding vigilante it's not a fun road” the Flash said as Robbie shook his head and stood up “no, it is not” he agreed as he felt something and smiled “well it's not Caitlin” he said loudly, no longer talking to Barry as he turned on the spot slowly “but the energy is almost identical” he added before stopping about a third of the way round as Killer Frost appeared from behind a cargo contained as Robbie nodded at her “you must be the altar ego” he said as she smirked “and you must me the guy with anger issues” as he shrugged “once, that was true” he agreed as he turned again before stopping at another container as Vibe walked out from behind it “but recently my life was feeling pretty good” he said as he shrugged “by my standards at least” he added as he looked back at Barry “any chance this is one of those ‘final warning’ type deals that we both know i won't listen too?” he asked as the Flash smirked “i don't think so” the Flash said as Robbie shook his head “that's a shame” he muttered as he sat back on his hood “i promise not to break anything important” Robbie said as he was blasted off his hood by Killer Frost’s blast which actually made him feel cold which was a surprise as he stood up and brushed off the frost from his jacket as he was hit by Vibe and sent flying again as the Flash slammed into his chest and he smashed into his car as he sighed “not the car” he groaned, more like a child who had just had something taken away then someone who had just been smashed into a car. As Robbie got up he sighed “are you guys done?” he asked as he took a deep breath and a wave of heat rolled off him causing Vibe and Flash to cover their faces as Killer Frost just looked surprised. “New meaning to the term hot headed” she muttered as Robbie smirked “you could say that” he agreed as his eye sockets became empty replaced with tiny balls of crimson fire. Robbie skin started to steam and burn joint soon by everything else besides his bones as team flash looked on in surprise and fear at the rider as it cracked it's knuckles.  
\----  
Ok so it was fair to say Barry didn't see this coming, he'd never seen a full body transformation like this before. There was King Shark but that was irreversible and didn't scare Barry like this thing did, it was like there was something fundamentally wrong with it, like it went against a primal part of Barry. 

Killer frost couldn't quite process what exactly it was she was looking at, her entire body craved heat and just looking at this guy almost made her transform back into Caitlin it was like the heat from his fire was something much purer than a normal fire and she wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not.

Cisco on the other hand was freaking out. It took all of his control not to Vibe portal his way out of there, this thing was all kinds of freaky and no amount of superpowers made Cisco feel even slightly better about their odds in this fight, that was until they heard a sonic boom in the distance which mean something, someone was closing in fast.

=============

The Rider wasn't overly sure what hit him till he found himself taking up 20 feet of tarmac with his face before managing to stand upright again as he looked at a woman with a S written on her chest which the rider could translate from Kryptonian for hope as he walked towards her as she went to punch him again and he caught it without any give to his grip as he used his free hand to punch her and she went flying as she slammed into a container which flipped with her inside as the rider was hit from behind with a frost blast, not that he felt it because the ice melted before it got within a meter of him as he turned and looked at Killer frost before sending out a pulse directly at her which didn't hurt her as she transformed back into Caitlin and fell unconscious as the rider then swept his hand and Vibe went flying as the rider went to look back at the Kryptonian before being hit with the same shipping container he threw her into as he caught it and used it to swipe across his immediate area making contact with the Flash and sending him flying before smashing the front window of the hellcharger. The rider looked around, 3 of them were unconscious, the last one could be tricky without killing as he side stepped as she flew past as he grabbed her cape and slammed it down whipping her down with it as he put his hand on her chest with enough force that she couldn't get up as she looked him in his hollow eyes and he spoke in her mind ‘stay down, Robbie wishes for me not to end you but the mission comes first’ it said as she punched the rider in the jaw as he was knocked five feet in the air before crashing down next to her as he recovered almost instantly, as did she.   
\-----  
As they stood there she knew that if this thing wasn't holding back she wouldn't of stood a chance, there was something about it which was almost primal about his power it felt like this thing had no limit as she noticed the crack her punch caused to his lower left jaw had already knitted itself together. Then something unexpected happened, his fires went out as tissue started to appear and stretch it's way over his body before his skin started to reappear as she was looking at a human man again as he shook his head and spat on the floor next to him “you would've died before losing, you were afraid for them” he said as he motioned to the unconscious members of team flash “but they aren't in any danger” he said simply as he looked at her “but he won't let you take me out and he will use lethal force whether i want him to or not” Robbie said as she just listened “at best you can take me out for an hour if you were lucky but i can't die and your power is limited in the dark” he said ‘just let me go’ he said, except it wasn't in english, it was in perfect Kryptonian. “How do you?” she asked as he shrugged “he knows a lot” Robbie said simply as he turned to walk towards the hellcharger as he picked up the Flash gently and placed him on the ground as he opened the driver side door “so are we gonna waste time or am i driving away?” he asked as she didn't reply as he nodded as he heard something whistle as he turned and a arrow slammed into his skull before it exploded and Robbie collapsed to the floor headless as Barry groaned and stood up slowly “i really hope Constantine was right about your immortality” he muttered as he tapped Robbie's shoulder as he got up.


End file.
